Chaotic Berserker AW130DF
|image = }} Chaotic Berserker is a Balance Type owned by BladePhoenix907. It was found when Phoenix found a shrine hidden deep within a cave,it was mounted on a sword shaped stand and glowing with black energy. Phoenix took it and felt a connection instantly. This bey is a very dark bey. Launcher: Shadowbane The Shadowbane is a large,two handed axe style launcher,when the bey is launched,the axe is thrusted forward,adding power to the bey when launched. Facebolt:Berserker This facebolt depicts a berserker,a powerful barbarian warrior. It shows a purple horned helm as well as the word Berserker written in red letters below.This facebolt is made completely of metal,adding weight to the bey but also helping it keep balance. This bolt is Black. Energy Ring:Berserker The Berserker ring has many axe-shaped protrusions sticking up from its edge,these provide improved smash attack power. Its basic shape is round,only with molded in axe decals. It is a very dark grey with blood red details. Fusion Wheel:Chaotic The Chaotic wheel is a nicely balanced wheel.it has 3 large wings that slope rightward. These wings are shaped like axes,and have small hooked spikes within each gap. There is a GB145 gimmick,only with 4 balls instead of 2. This Wheel has 3 modes,Attack,Defence,and Stamina Mode. It is crimson in colour Attack Mode: Spikes out,wings lock in place.This is the default mode as it is the mode it is always launched in. Defence Mode: Spikes fold up,wings merge toghether to make a rounded shape,the axe blades also fold somewhat to help create the round shape Stamina Mode: Spikes fold down,allowing the wings to free spin.this improves stamina greatly. Spin Track: Axe Wing 130 This Spin Track has 3 sharp edged wings shaped like axes that defend as well as fend off low attacks. It is 130 in height, so it is a mid-profile track,it is gray.The axes have some rubber on them,allowing them to absorb hits as well,the rubber is a deep red. Performance Tip:Defence Flat This tip combines the flat and defence tips,giving it good recovery as well as attack power.It is grey but the flat tip is a glossy black. Abilities Attack:Dark Throw:(can only be used in Attack Mode) Berserker catches an opponent on its spike and throws them backwards with some force.This can somewhat damage the opponent's stamina or power if the bey hits a wall,slant,etc. Stamina:Black Whirlwind:(can only be used in Stamina Mode)Berserker spins at full speed,as well as extending and slanting the axes on the Spin Track,this creates a small twister that increases speed and stamina. Defence:Axe Stagger:(can only be used in Defence Mode) The axes on AW130 tilt slightly,blocking and absorbing weaker attacks.This block can be broken by a strong hit or charge,an ability that boosts attack or creates an attack,and a special move. Special Move Oblivion Storm:The Berserker Spirit appears,Thrusting its axe towards the sky.Storm Clouds form in the sky and lightning begins to strike around the stadium,hitting unlucky opponents.Berserker itself must also avoid the bolts though. Category:Unregistered Beys